Stupid Idea
by Hime Chuu
Summary: Epilog! "Tuan muda, Tuan besar menunggu Anda diruangannya."/"PLAAK! Dasar bocah tengik! Puas kau buat aku malu didepan banyak orang. Seluruh sekolah yang ada di Kirigakure menolakmu masuk Zabuza. Kelak kau memang akan menjadi penerusku tapi aku tak butuh penerus bodoh sepertimu yang hanya bisa berkelahi setiap harinya./Don't Like, Don't Read!


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC typo(s)**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Zabuza-Sakura**

**~Stupid Idea~**

"Maav tuan Orochimaru, kami tidak bisa menerima anak Anda untuk bersekolah disini."

"Kau mengenalku bukan? Aku akan memberikan banyak sumbangan pada sekolah ini jika kau mau menerima putraku bersekolah disini."

"Ma-maaf tuan Orochimaru, saya benar-benar sudah tak bisa menerima putra Anda disini melihat dari riwayat tingkah lakunya dari sekolah-sekolah sebelumnya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf tuan."

.

.

.

"Maaf tuan saya tak bisa menerima anak Anda untuk bersekolah disini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf tuan."

.

.

.

"Maaf tuan –"

.

.

.

"Maaf tuan –"

.

.

.

Sudah seluruh sekolah yang ada di Kirigakure menolak anak dari seorang mafia terbesar di daerahnya untuk bersekolah. Hal ini membuat Orochimaru –sang ayah, frustasi karena tak satupun yang mau menerima anaknya.

"Ini adalah sekolah terakhir yang ada di Kirigakure tuan Orochimaru." Jelas seorang kaki tangannya yang duduk disebelahnya didalam mobil sedan mewahnya saat ini.

"Aku tahu Kabuto tak perlu kau jelaskan lagi padaku, sebaiknya kau bukakan pintu untukku."

"Baik tuan."

.

.

.

Hal yang sebenarnya telah Orochimaru perkirakan pun terjadi juga. Jawaban dari sekolah ini pun sama dengan sekolah-sekolah lain yang telah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Tak pernah ada seorang pun yang berani melawannya namun kali ini permintaannya ditolak dimana-mana. Setelah keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah –tempat tujuan terakhirnya, Orochimaru tersenyum-senyum sendiri dalam perjalanannya kembali menuju ke mobilnya berada. Tersenyum untuk menertawakan dirinya sendiri lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

"Panggil bocah brengsek itu ke ruanganku! Sekarang juga!"

"Apa maksud Anda tuan muda?"

"Apa ada orang lain lagi selain aku dan bocah tengik itu dirumah ini, shizune?"

"Ba-baik tuan." Pelayan yang bernama Shizune itu tanpa membuang waktu, langsung bergegas menuju kamar dari tuan muda satu-satunya yang berada dirumah mewah ini.

'Tok.. Tok..' Pelayan it uterus mengetok pintu didepannya tanpa henti.

"Tuan muda, Tuan besar menunggu Anda diruangannya." Dengan telapak tangan yang masih mengetuk pintu didepannya, Shizune terus memanggil penghuni didalamnya agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tuan muda.. Tuan mu –" Perkataan Shizune terhenti seketika setelah sang pemilik kamar membuka pintu kamarnya dan menampakkan rupanya yang acak-acakan yang sepertinya baru saja bangun tidur.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku Shizune."

"Ma-maaf tuan muda, saya hanya menuruti perintah dari tuan besar untuk memanggil Anda keruangan beliau." Laki-laki didepan Shizune merespon perkataan darinya hanya dengan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang idak gatal.

"Pergilah."

"Baik tuan muda."

"Mau apa lagi laki-laki tua itu." Usai menggerutu sendiri, tuan muda dari rumah mewah ini menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, dengan malas ia berjalan menuju ruangannya sang ayah.

.

.

.

"PLAAK!" Baru saja tuan muda dari rumah mewah ini memasuki ruangan ayahnya, ia sudah disuguhi tamparan hangat yang mendarat tepat di pipi kirinya. Tanpa perlawanan dan rintihan kesakitan yang berarti, tuan muda dari rumah mewah ini mengangkat kembali wajahnya menghadap ayahnya yang telah mendaratkan telapak tangan kekarnya pada pipinya.

"Dasar bocah tengik! Puas kau buat aku malu didepan banyak orang. Seluruh sekolah yang ada di Kirigakure menolakmu masuk Zabuza. Kelak kau memang akan menjadi penerusku tapi aku tak butuh penerus bodoh sepertimu yang hanya bisa berkelahi setiap harinya."

Dengan tenang Zabuza menghadapi ayahnya yang sedang naik pitam karena ulahnya lagi. Omelan Orochimaru adalah sarapan tiap hari baginya. Yang tak akan pernah ia lewatkan tiap harinya. Namun masalah yang telah Zabuza timbulkan kali ini sangatlah fatal. Ia hampir membunuh seorang temannya di sekolahnya hingga membuatnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan tak diterima disekolah manapun di Kirigakure.

"Aku akan mengirimmu ke luar negeri Zabuza." Rencana ayahnya kali ini sukses membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"Apa? Keluar negeri? Aku tidak mau."

"Disini tak ada sekolah yang mau menampungmu brengsek!"

"Beri aku pilihan lain. Aku akan menuruti apa pun yang kau inginkan asal jangan bawa aku keluar negeri."

"Ketujuh pedang legendaris koleksimu akan aku lelang jika kau mengingkari janjimu kali ini. Deal?"

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Otou-san."

"Turuti semua keinginanku maka benda kesayanganmu itu akan selamat."

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat hanya sampai aku lulus SMA saja."

"Tak masalah. Konoha Internasional High School, hanya sekolah itu yang mau menerimamu dan tidak hanya itu saja yang harus kau lakukan." Senyuman licik terukir di bibir tipis seorang Orochimaru. Sedang pandangan sengit tergambar jelas pada wajah tampan Zabuza.

.

.

.

**Tbc~**

**Hahahahaha….**

**Inilah fic baruku dengan pairing yang tak pernah ada di fandom Naruto Indonesia..**

**Hahahahahaha**

**Aku membuatnya karena aku nge-fans sama Zabuza Momochi ^^**

**Ok ini masih epilog semoga kalian suka ^^**

**Buat My name is your life –Pain. Chap depan baru aku beri kejutannya buat kalian ^^ hahahaha**

**Thanks For Reading ^^**

**15 Desember 2012**


End file.
